


Make It Up to Me

by ninasensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Leashes, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Praise Kink, Sub Service, slight Breeding Kink, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasensei/pseuds/ninasensei
Summary: Victor has been working a lot recently. Yuuri just wants Victor to make it up to him, and he already has something in mind for him to do.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	Make It Up to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This what happens when the 18+!!! on ICE server decides to go ham on the sub service content. So I present this entire 8k fic of smut to them as thanks for bringing such a blessing into my life, as well as the people that I've been able to make friends with because of the server.
> 
> If you aren't part of the server and want to be, join us [here!](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)

It was hard being away from Yuuri for such a long time, especially when Victor had no way to control the schedule he had to follow. The loneliness clawed at him, the mark on the back of his neck starting to itch the more he thought about his beloved mate, waiting for him at home like the good omega he was. It wasn’t at Victor’s insistence that he was home; quite the contrary. Yuuri had insisted he stay home and take care of Makkachin, to cook Victor his favorite meals for when he came home from work. The younger man stayed home and took care of their little apartment because he wanted to, and it was more convenient for him to do so. He was an artist, after all. Yuuri could work from anywhere. So, he chose home.

Victor had been insistent on getting Yuuri his own space when they moved in together. Yuuri had said he could stick for digital for the time being, but Victor was hearing none of it. Yuuri had his own room, covered in tarps and shelves covering the walls with paint, half-finished works, and other supplies that Yuuri found himself using. Space for new, unused canvases rested against one wall while a bookshelf was across from it, filled with reference books. Ones on anatomy, color theory, different mediums of art, and tutorial books lined the shelves, mostly Yuuri’s personal collection that had grown over the years before, during, and after art school. Victor liked to sit by the bookshelf sometimes and turn through the pages of the old, graphite stained pages and stare at something he could never replicated. Yuuri simply laughed at him, offering once more to teach his darling how to draw. Victor had shaken his head. He preferred to look at art rather than make it.

The alpha liked resting his head against the bookshelf and looking through Yuuri’s old sketchbooks as well. Yuuri still kept all of them, each one delicately preserved and gently taken care of. Some of them were over half of Yuuri’s age, with minor tears and scratches, but still held carefully and pages turned from the top to prevent tearing and folding. Victor loved looking through the evolution of Yuuri’s skill, from when he was a young child who had a vivid imagination and no understanding of color theory and dimensions, to a teenager who had begun to understand what their style was, to a young adult who began to explore other mediums, and now, a functional, professional artist with a loyal following and an understanding of who they were as an artist as well as a person.

It was endearing to know that his Yuuri was once lost in his own ideas, unsure of where he was going, only to end up in place that was filled with just as much color and wonder as where he started with Crayola and cheap watercolors. It made his lips curl up slightly.

Victor’s favorites had to be the transition from the beginning of art school to the end of Yuuri’s education. He hadn’t mentioned it to the omega, but Victor tended to notice the small details. Yuuri’s method had turned from one that was mostly graphite and monochrome, still of the basic studies. Dancers and casual poses, clearly done when sitting in a park or in front of a computer looking for reference photos to practice. Barely any colors, nothing too extravagant. Still focused on realism and getting anatomy right. As he moved further through the sketch book, there was an occasional note or shadow study, sometimes with an actual lesson from a class that Yuuri had participated in. Soon, as he got closer to the present, the anatomy had improved, clearly, but there still wasn’t any progress in terms of color. They were still lifeless, if not more realistic.

Then, towards the end of one of the books from Yuuri’s second year, things began to change. A small date written in the corner of the page, followed by a quickly done and sketchy side portrait. The first time Victor had seen it, he had blushed so deeply that he was sure that his cheeks were going to melt off his face. It was him, sitting by a Starbucks window, eyes furrowed and focused on the laptop in front of him. A cup of coffee sitting next to him, hair falling in his face. Victor can’t remember what he ordered that day, but he knows that Yuuri’s art began to change after that. Suddenly everything was more vibrant, colorful. Sometimes it was messy and rushed, the paper wrinkled by rogue watercolor and ink smudged. Sometimes it was deliberate and neat, filled with careful strokes and meaningful details. Victor couldn’t pick which ones were his favorite. He just knew that he loved them all.

He remembers meeting Yuuri soon after that officially at the same campus Starbucks, crowded as can be in the middle of the afternoon. Victor had approached him, asking with an apology if he could sit with him at the table, since it was the only free one with an outlet nearby. Yuuri had sputtered, no doubt surprised by the sudden appearance of the man that he had drawn so hastily a few weeks prior. Yet the omega had still graciously given the unknown alpha a seat, and it seemed like the rest was history.

And here Victor was, happily married, mated, and bonded to the love of his life. The thought made his inner alpha preen, as if he were a cat basking on a rock in the sunniest day of the year. He hummed, pushing himself away from his desk and turning off his computer. It was nearly time to go home anyways and thinking of his husband made Victor even more eager to leave in the first place. It had been a long couple of weeks at the office, what with a new merger taking place and Victor having to oversee it to make sure it went smoothly. Victor had been pulling several half-day shifts and overnighters lately, and it stressed out the alpha to no end. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his normal 9 to 5 so he could come back to a freshly cooked meal prepared by his lover and fall into bed with his beloved. He hadn’t experienced that feeling in a while, and it was really starting to take a toll on him. He was tense all the time, shoulder stiff and back aching. He even found his throat hurting from talking non-stop on teleconferences and trying to reassure his partners that everything was going according to plan. The emotional toll was even worse. Victor felt constantly stressed out and annoyed, and Yuuri had begun to notice.

At first, Yuuri hadn’t said anything. He could see the look in those big brown eyes, though. Gentle eyes filled with worry and concern for his mate. Victor getting home at later hours, sometimes after Yuuri had gone to bed. Victor getting up earlier in the morning and Yuuri waking up to him not being in bed, note left on the fridge that he had left to go to the office. Leftovers from previous night’s dinner being taken from its containers to be taken to work for lunch. Makkachin whining by the door with her leash by her feet after not being walked like she should have been. Little things that happened that didn’t normally happen.

Yuuri wasn’t upset. Yuuri had told him this one day after work, watching as his husband emerged into the bedroom around 11 at night. He was just concerned for him, having that kind of responsibility on his shoulders. It had been the first time either of them had acknowledged it, and the first time in two weeks that Victor had climbed into bed and immediately into Yuuri’s arms, head resting on his chest as those thin, delicate fingers combed through silver hair. Yuuri had shushed him, scenting him, and lulling him to sleep with careful touches and kind words. How proud he was, how happy that Victor made him, how much he loved him and appreciated him for taking care of them both so well. Victor was sure that he fell asleep with a rumbling in his chest that didn’t stop until he got to the office the next morning.

Since then, things had been a little better. Victor focused his attention on his work while still making sure he was home in time to spend some time with his mate. However, sometimes that time wasn’t enough, or by the time Victor made it home, Yuuri was already asleep in their bed. Victor tried not to be disappointed, but sometimes it was hard not to be. At times like that, he found himself curling up around Yuuri and holding him until his alarm blared for him to start the next day.

But enough was enough. Victor was sick of working late and not being home with his husband. He missed Yuuri endlessly. Being away from him like this was starting to claw at him, making him ache with yearning for the omega to be in his arms again. He wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to scent him, to spend countless hours talking about everything and nothing. He wanted to take Makkachin on walks and run around with him in the dog park. He wanted to point things out in the grocery store and wanted to hear Yuuri laugh at stupid puns and jokes he made about the products. He wanted to stand in the way of the drawers Yuuri needed to get into in the kitchen, looming over him while he cooked. He wanted to stand outside the shower and have stupid conversations while Yuuri was washing himself. He wanted to be domestic and stupidly annoying with his husband again.

The thought made Victor’s feet move a little faster, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. He grabbed his backpack as well, tossing it over his shoulder and nearly forgetting to turn off the light in his office. He ignored everyone as he made his way out of the building, telling everyone who tried to talk to him or stop him that whatever they needed him to do could wait until the coming Monday morning. He had a beautiful, talented omega waiting for him at home. He didn’t want to keep him waiting any longer than he needed to.

Getting out of the building was a relief. The parking lot was still full, cars scattered about underneath lampposts. Victor moved a little faster than usually, practically stomping as he made his way across the pavement to where he parked his car. He unlocked it, unceremoniously tossing his bag into the passenger seat along with his jacket, not caring if it ended up wrinkled or folded in an awkward way. He could always iron it later, after all.

Victor made his way out of the parking lot, heading down the street through the city. It was still relatively early, right before rush hour started. He would be able to make it home in no time at all, and perhaps help Yuuri get started on an early dinner so they could have the rest of the evening to themselves. His heart soared at the thought, cuddling on the couch with his husband for an impromptu movie night. Or they could just sit and talk, catch up on what Yuuri had been working on over the past few weeks, see if there was anything that they wanted to do together. Victor wasn’t going to take any work-related calls this weekend. No matter what. He was going to focus all his attention on the man that was most important, yet he had neglected the most. Work would still be there come Monday morning.

Driving through the little traffic there was felt like a breeze and a relief at the same time. There wasn’t much traffic during the nights when he had been coming home, but this felt newer and more exciting. The anticipation was fresh in his veins. He was excited to surprise Yuuri.

He made it back to the apartment in record time, parking his car in its designated space before climbing out with his bag and jacket slung over his shoulder. He locked the car with a press of the button, then headed into the building. Victor was glad that they had picked an apartment building with an elevator. He didn’t know if he would be able to climb up so many flights of stairs every single day. It just wasn’t possible at a time like this, especially when he was tired. He pressed the button to the elevator and stepped inside, pressing for the highest floor.

Victor slumped against the wall of the elevator, taking a moment to breathe in his rush to get home. He sighed, looking at his watch. It was still early enough that Yuuri would be finished with his own work for the day. So, he could have all Yuuri’s attention no matter what. Although, in the back of his mind, he knew that he would have his lover’s attention no matter what time of day it was. He was lucky that Yuuri just loved him that much.

Stepping out of the elevator, Victor smoothly made his way down the hallway. He dug his hand into his pocket, fishing out his keys and holding it in his hand. He stepped up to their front door, pressing the key into the first lock, and then the second, before twisting the gold knob and pressing the door in. He immediately heard a loud, excited bark on the other side of the door, a brown and fluffy face peeking its head out the small crack of the opening door. Victor grinned, pressing a finger to his lips. “Makka! Shh!” he giggled, pressing the door further open and finally stepping inside the apartment.

The apartment was warm, and the overwhelming smell of lilies and honey filled Victor’s nose, making his body relax and a happy smile come to his face. He tossed his keys into the bowl on the table next to the door, then pressed his jacket onto the hook. He dropped his backpack onto a nearby chair, before walking further in, Makka practically nipping at his heels. He smiled again, kneeling to give the poodle kisses and pets. “Hello, my dear! Have you been taking care of our beloved Yuuri while I’ve been away? Good girl,” he cooed, watching as Makka leaned into his hand, chasing after his scritches and nuzzles.

The alpha stood back up, walking further, and glancing around. It was still quiet. He hummed thoughtfully, pulling off his shoes and padding over to put his shoes on the rack. He loosened his tie from around his neck before he heard a door open. He turned his head, watching as Makkachin bounded over and met a confused Yuuri, who met Victor’s eyes. They stared each other for a moment before the omega’s eyes widened, an excited sound leaving him as he rushed over to meet his alpha. Victor laughed, catching Yuuri easily as he threw himself into the larger man’s embrace.

Yuuri was purring, the soft, rumbling sound making Victor relax and warmth settling in him. He grinned. “Hello, my love. Did you miss me?” Victor laughed, rubbing Yuuri’s back as the omega began to nuzzle him and scent him, inhaling deeply.

“Of course, I did! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming home early?” Yuuri practically whined, cute pout on his lips as he pulled away from the alpha, arms still looped around his neck.

“I wanted to surprise you, darling. I know how much we’ve been apart lately because of my work,” Victor replied, eyes softening as he brought a hand up to stroke over Yuuri’s soft cheek. “I’ve felt bad about neglecting you so much. So, I decided to leave early, silence my work phone, and focus entirely on my sweet husband. You have me all to yourself for the entire weekend, I promise.”

Yuuri blinked up at the man, before a large, happy smile made its way to his lips. He turned his head, kissing Victor’s palm and sliding up his sleeve to inhale at the scent gland on his inner wrist. Victor had to suppress a shudder. It had been too long since Yuuri had been able to do that. He felt bad for missing out on such a simple motion. It seems like he had taken it for granted as well. The feeling over his mate’s scent drifting over him was enough to make him forget the worries of the day. Instead of drowning in paperwork, he could have been laying here with his lover, wrapped up in lilies and warm honey. He sighed, tugging the smaller man close and kissing his cheek.

“I missed you. You’ve been working so hard,” Yuuri mumbled against his shoulder, before pressing his chin into the soft fabric of his shirt and playing with his loosened tie with absentminded fingers.

Victor chuckled. “That may be so, but… I’ve missed you so much. I felt so lonely without being able to be around you,” he admitted quietly, fingers working over Yuuri’s waist and playing with the loose shirt he was wearing. He found his way under his shirt, stroking the warm skin he found there. A sigh left Yuuri’s lips, and Victor felt a little warmer under the collar.

“Mmm, alpha,” Yuuri sighed again, leaning heavily into the familiar scent of cinnamon and orange blossom. He could feel his husband shiver under his words, and Victor watched as a small smirk came to Yuuri’s lips. “You’ve been such a good, providing alpha lately… please let your omega show you how much he appreciates you,” he breathed, sliding a hand over his tie and tugging on the knot, loosening it further and letting it lie on his shoulder limply.

The alpha inhaled sharply, blunt fingernails raking over Yuuri’s lower back. God, how much he wanted to give into those beckoning words, to just take Yuuri in the way that they both needed. It had been so long since they had been able to indulge each other, to just let go into their baser instincts and mount each other like wild animals with nothing better to do. It had been _weeks_ since Victor had been able to watch Yuuri squirm and flex on his cock, since he had heard him beg for his knot, since he had been able to fuck him so roughly into the bed that they both forgot their own names. It had been weeks since Yuuri screamed his name in pure ecstasy that he was sure that the neighbors would be able to hear. It had been weeks since Victor had gotten laid, and that fact was suddenly at the very forefront of his mind.

Victor swallowed thickly, meeting those expecting brown eyes. The pupils were wide and eager, and Yuuri’s scent was starting to darken with hot, pure arousal. The honey was now sickly sweet, but Victor only found himself wanting to be suffocated by it more. His fingers ran along his skin again and he hummed deeply, moving to tilt his head to the side. “And what does this lovely omega want to do for me?” he asked softly.

Yuuri’s scent got suddenly sweeter and he bit his lip. “Well, you’ve been very tense, and you haven’t been paying attention to me, have you?” Yuuri asked quietly, sliding his hands up to Victor’s broad shoulders, fingertips digging into the scent gland on the side of his neck.

Victor inhaled sharply and he shuddered, grip on Yuuri tightening as his own musky scent began to tangle with Yuuri’s. He shook his head obediently in reply, eyes darkening. “No… I haven’t,” he whispered.

Yuuri grinned. “Perhaps it’s time you make it up to me, don’t you think? I’ve been such a good omega for you, and you haven’t been a very good alpha to me, Vitya. I think you should make it up to me,” Yuuri growled lowly, fingers leaving his scent gland and sliding down his chest, watching as Victor’s chest pressed into his wandering fingers.

The alpha thought he might lose his mind. Yuuri was almost never like this, unless he was in heat or in a really good mood. He knew what this kind of act did to his mate, how it drove Victor crazy with lust and desire for the man in front of him. Yuuri was unlike any omega he had ever met in this aspect, with how commanding and dominant he could be in the bedroom. And Victor was so whipped for him. He would unquestioningly do anything for Yuuri, for his beloved omega. He would fall to his knees in an instant. If that’s what his husband wanted him to do, then he would do it in a heartbeat.

Victor swallowed. “Whatever you want, darling. I’ll do whatever you ask of me,” Victor husked out, voice low and deep, scent practically wafting over him like smoke, filling his lungs with a burning sensation and suffocating him. He was sure if he wasn’t careful, he might actually choke on it.

That answer seemed to be enough for Yuuri, with the way his hands left Victor’s body and slid over his wrists, taking the wandering hands out from under his shirt. Victor couldn’t stop the disappointed whimper that left him, before Yuuri was gently shushing him. “None of that, Victor. Be a good alpha for me and follow me,” Yuuri scolded lightly, holding onto his fingers as he began to drag him in the direction of the bedroom.

The Russian followed with eager steps, obeying his mate unquestioningly. He could hear Makka trying to follow them, nails tapping against the wooden floors of the apartment. Yuuri pulled him into their bedroom and immediately shut the door, preventing their fluffy companion from entering. Victor silently promised to make it up to her later with extra pets and some treats from the cabinet. She had done such a good job of keeping Yuuri company while he was gone and at work, after all.

Yuuri pulled Victor up to the bed and pressed him onto it, sitting him down. Victor sat calmly, even though his heart was still hammering in his chest with anticipation. Yuuri was taking charge, making his husband do what he wanted, rather than the other way around. Even though they both had the same amount of power in the relationship and they always had effective communication, they were still an alpha and an omega couple. Victor was typically the one that was dominant in bed, making Yuuri squirm and cry out. However, as their relationship had progressed, Victor quickly learned that Yuuri was just as dominant as he was. Yuuri loved making Victor squirm and cry out just as Victor liked doing the same to Yuuri. And Victor loved it.

Victor tapped his fingers against his thighs as he glanced over his shoulder, watching as Yuuri dug through their shared closet, only to pull out a black velvet box. Victor’s eyes widened slightly in recognition. They hadn’t used it in a while, and he had begun to forget that they had such a thing located in the back of their closet.

“Take off your shirt, Vitya. Only your shirt,” Yuuri demanded lowly, putting the box on the dresser as he began to open it, assembling the smaller pieces of the accessory.

The alpha was very happy to comply. Unbuttoning his shirt with deft and quick fingers, he pulled it off his body. He tossed it in the direction of the hamper, watching as half of it went into the basket and the other half rested on the edge. Victor clicked his tongue a bit before letting his tie rest on the bed next to him. He knew there was always a possibility of Yuuri wanting to use it. Or to bring it in later. Victor wasn’t going to complain either way.

The sound of metal jingling brought Victor’s head up, blue eyes darkening again. He could hear Yuuri take a deep inhale. He had to be giving off more pheromones because of that simple sound. It should have embarrassed him, but instead it just made him more eager for what surely was going to happen next. He swallowed, looking up as Yuuri approached him, hands holding onto the fully assembled product.

It was a black leather collar with a silver clasp. It was a relatively simple collar, made especially for its intended use. The only difference was that Yuuri was a little more into the personalization part of their lovemaking and had gotten the idea to buy a nametag for it. Polished silver glimmered with the name “Vitya” engraved into the metal, making Victor squirm and glance up at his omega.

“Tilt your head for me,” Yuuri said, and Victor said nothing as he complied. He moved his head to the side, feeling the taut material brush over his skin and the cold metal hit his hot skin. He shivered a little as the nametag bounced, finally settling against the middle of his neck and above his collarbone. It clicked into place and tightened only slightly. Victor inhaled sharply, eyelids fluttering as Yuuri adjusted the collar, so it was resting where he wanted it.

Yuuri’s fingers withdrew and pulled at a limp rope that was tossed over his shoulder, one that Victor hadn’t even noticed before that very moment. Victor blinked, Yuuri’s fingers revealing another clasp. He used his thumb to open it before it was being pressed into a loop in the collar. Through his hazy mind, Victor realized that it was a black leash.

That was new.

“Yuuri—” Victor began to say, only for Yuuri to wrap the leash around his fingers several times, before he was tugging on it, causing Victor to yelp out and dive forward off the bed and onto his knees at Yuuri’s feet.

“You know that isn’t my name, Vitya,” Yuuri purred, free hand coming up to card through Victor’s fringe, pushing the silver hair back to reveal both of his blue eyes. Victor looked up at Yuuri with wide eyes, a flush on his face, and his scent of arousal filling up more of the room around them. “Say my name, baby.”

Victor swallowed, and he realized that his cock was straining uncomfortably against the fly of his pants. He shifted slightly on his knees, tongue darting out to lick at his dry lips. “Sir,” he breathed, flush deepening on his cheeks.

“Good,” Yuuri hummed, pulling his hand back. Victor’s eyes followed it, watching as Yuuri moved his hand down to tug at his shorts, tugging them down along with his underwear. Victor’s breath quickened as the clothes hit the ground and Yuuri kicked them away, leaving him in nothing but one of his oversized t-shirts that was slightly dusted in old paint stains. He looked absolutely ravishing, and Victor wanted nothing more than to press his face between those glorious thighs and get to where Yuuri’s delicious scent was coming from.

A soft growl left Victor’s throat at the thought, and a small tug brought Victor’s attention back up to Yuuri’s face. “Do you remember your safewords, Vitya?” his mate asked gently, briefly leaving his persona to make sure they were both okay. Victor quickly nodded in response, even though half of him was lying. He hardly ever used those words, why did it matter _right now_ of all times if he remembered them or not? “That’s a good boy.” Those fingers were back in his hair, and it took everything in Victor not to press into those fingers.

Nails carving over his scalp, the alpha let out a soft moan at the sensation. Yuuri knew all his sweet spots and he loved how he just casually took control of them and him. Victor was quickly going to become a puddle under Yuuri’s ministrations, and Victor couldn’t find it in himself to care. He wanted Yuuri to take control of him, to use his body for whatever stress relief the omega needed. He was here to satisfy his mate and nothing more.

“Open your mouth, Vitya,” Yuuri commanded, taking a step back to lean against the dresser drawers that sat beneath the wall mounted television behind him. Victor slid on his knees to get closer, complying with his lover’s wishes the best he knew how. Victor let his lips part, keeping it open. He watched as the fingers slid from his hair and to the hem of his shirt, slowly tugging up the material to reveal his bare skin. Victor let out a grown from the back of his throat, eyes greedily raking over the slender waist and perky nipples that rested on that delicate chest. His cock twitched again in his pants, and it took everything in him not to put a hand on himself to adjust it. He knew he would only get punished for doing such a thing.

Yuuri’s finger moved the hem of his shirt to his own mouth, teeth gripping the cotton and holding it securely. Those lips curled up into a smirk that almost wicked before his hand was dropping back down to rest on his thigh. His fingernails tapped against the skin, bringing Victor’s gaze from his face back down to his hips. Yuuri was hard, cock curled up slightly and red from the lack of release and the build up of anticipation and arousal.

Victor wasn’t sure if he had started drooling or not.

Feeling a tug on the collar, Victor’s face was brought forward again, this time his face almost being pressed into Yuuri’s stomach. Fingers digging back into silver hair, Yuuri was quick to tug Victor’s mouth close to his cock, hot breath on it making the younger man shudder. Victor groaned, the smell of arousal coming off his mate much stronger now. His inner alpha was starting to claw at him, to please Yuuri, to do _something._

“Put your mouth on it,” Yuuri whispered, leather squeaking under his fingers as he tightened his hold on the leash in his hand.

Victor wasn’t one to not start complying now. He moaned, tongue lolling out to lap at the head, sweetness coating his tongue. Gasps left both men at the same time, before Victor was sliding the muscle along Yuuri’s length, taking in his taste, and making his cock quiver under the heat and the attention. He could hear Yuuri letting out small whimpers in reply, before he decided that was going to make Yuuri want more, to make him demand for more.

The alpha was quick to take him into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it. Yuuri’s thighs twitched and fingers tightened in his hair, tugging on it slightly. “Ah!” Yuuri gasped, the mouth around him drooling around his dick. His teeth clenched and he moaned, that sinful tongue circling around him and teasing him.

Victor moaned around Yuuri, letting his taste and scent lay itself on his tongue as he teased him. He loved the way those fingers tugged at his hair, curses, and sounds of pleasure leaving the omega’s mouth. He knew that he made Yuuri feel good, and he wanted nothing more than to make him feel even better.

“Vit—ah! Oh…!” Yuuri whined, teeth grinding against the hem of his shirt as Victor began to suck, sliding his mouth along the bottom of his length and up to his tip, only to rapidly press back down and take the whole thing back into his mouth. Victor began a pace, sliding his lips and tongue over him as he sucked. He continued to keep his hands to himself, as much as he wanted to slide his fingers over him and behind him, only to finger him until he was collapsing onto the floor in a satisfied and pleasured mess.

Yuuri groaned, head falling back, his feet sliding against the hardwood floor and into the edge of the shag rug that sat underneath the foot of their bed. He felt himself reaching up onto his tip toes, thighs and calves shaking more. Victor followed, rising on his knees as he kept his mouth firmly around the cock in his mouth. The sensation only made Yuuri whine more. It was too good. Victor was too good and too talented with his mouth and apparently the Russian man knew it. Yuuri couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. This mouth was all his, after all.

It was almost too much when Victor’s tongue lolled out, the tip of the muscle teasing at the sac that sat taut against Yuuri’s body. Yuuri let out a cry of surprise, arching his back against the edge of the dresser. “Oh, God… God! Hngh!” Yuuri gasped, fingers enclosing into a fist and tugging Victor’s head up, making the alpha groan and gasp, immediately popping up and off the cock that had been in his mouth.

Victor panted shallowly, swallowing thickly. He gazed up at Yuuri hotly, tongue darting out to lick at the saliva that sat at the edges of his mouth. Yuuri was struggling to catch his breath, staring down at the alpha who knew his body too well. The omega swallowed, settling himself back down onto the flats of his feet and pushing himself up and off the edge of the dresser. Victor watched his movements silently, inhaling deeply through his nose as Yuuri struggled to obviously stop his impending orgasm and to calm himself down. The alpha was quiet, only for Yuuri to move his gaze down to meet those deep blue eyes.

Yuuri swallowed thickly, tugging on the black leash as he began to lead them both towards the large bed in the middle of the room. Victor stopped a yelp from leaving his mouth, sliding on his knees across the floor and onto the fluffy rug. He quickly pulled himself up on to his feet, grasping the edge of the bed. Yuuri tugged the leash harder, pulling Victor onto the bed and pushing down on his back. Victor grunted, falling on his front before he tossed himself onto his back, eyes following Yuuri’s movements as the omega climbed on top of him.

The alpha growled lowly, hands mindlessly sliding up to grasp his thighs, giving him a generous squeeze. Yuuri scoffed, slapping at the man’s hands. “I didn’t say you could touch, Vitya,” he frowned, only for Victor to give him a small smirk, putting his hands above his head.

“Sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“It better not,” Yuuri huffed, before he was wrapping his hand around the leather leash and sliding up his body. Victor raised a brow, watching that lithe body shimmy up his own, thighs spreading wider to accommodate his chest and then slowly stepping over his shoulders.

The sight of Yuuri from underneath that oversized shirt was exquisite. Parted thighs, slick trailing down from between that bubbly ass. Victor clenched his fingers above his head, swallowing the saliva that had accumulated in his mouth. His scent was heavy and focused under that shirt, and it took everything in Victor not to slam Yuuri down and take him in a way that they hadn’t experienced in so long.

“Mmm… fuck, open your mouth and stick out your tongue, boy,” Yuuri husked, spreading his legs wider and his free hand moving to grasp one of his cheeks, pulling it to the side. The fabric was bunched, but Victor could clearly see more of that tight, beckoning hole clenching in anticipation. Victor was sure he was going to cum just like this; overwhelmed by Yuuri’s scent and untouched.

Victor didn’t hesitate to comply, parting his lips and sticking out his tongue, stiffening the muscle in anticipation for what he was sure Yuuri was going to use it for. He could already recall the wetness soaking his tongue and filling his mouth at the thought, body tingling and his own scent deepening with arousal.

Yuuri was never one to wait, too impatient to let this opportunity slip by. He lowered himself, feeling Victor’s tongue probe at his entrance for a moment. He paused, and the alpha was quick to take the opportunity to relax his tongue, circling it over his puffy hole. He could see Yuuri’s body shake above him with the teasing, which only fueled his confidence and desire more. Victor pushed himself up slightly, the leash around his neck slackening at the movement. He prayed that Yuuri didn’t notice; he wanted to fuck him with his tongue so badly that it hurt.

Victor slid the pad of his tongue over his hole slowly, listening as Yuuri let out a lengthy moan of pleasure. He pressed further, curling his tongue slowly against his hole, giving him a filthy and wet French kiss, saliva and slick mixing together in a sinful meal of heat and sex. Victor couldn’t stop his moan, fingernails digging into his palms above his head. “You taste so good, sir,” he breathed, pulling away briefly to catch his breath.

A whimper came from the omega above him. The leash moved slightly before Yuuri’s back was arching and he was pressing back down. “I didn’t tell you to stop,” he breathed, voice low and on the edge of desperation. Yuuri was getting close to his limit, and Victor wasn’t one to just let his lover hang on the precipice of euphoria. He was going to do everything in his power to get his little lover to the edge, even if he didn’t get anything himself.

The alpha was quick to comply again, hair brushing over the pillow as he pressed his lips back to the twitching entrance above him. He licked quickly, slathering the hole in his own spit, drinking up the taste of Yuuri and letting it linger on his tongue. He moaned, stiffening the muscle again and sheathing it inside of Yuuri with a darting movement. Yuuri let out a cry above him, and Victor was quick to press the tip of his tongue against his walls, circling the ring and feeling it relax around him. He couldn’t wait to get to fuck his beloved, to hear him cry, to hear the praise that would leak from his lips. Victor needed it. Craved it. Wanted it so badly that his cock was pulsing in his pants.

He ate him out eagerly, sliding his tongue in and out of Yuuri’s hole, listening to the cacophony of moans and whimpers that came from the man above him. Those hips began to move, rocking back and forth on Victor’s face, desperate to feel the pleasure cascading over him. Victor felt just as eagerly, face pressing up against his hot and sweaty skin and eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

Yuuri let out a cry, free hand moving back to press into Victor’s hair, pressing his head back and into the pillow forcefully. Victor gasped, tongue slipping out of Yuuri and a growl of disappointment leaving him. Dark blue eyes opened to watch as Yuuri pulled away, shaky legs sliding off his face and onto the mattress next to him. Victor watched him, fingers twitching in the urge to follow him. Those brown eyes turned towards him, and Victor tensed up as that hand wrapped around the leather again, tugging him up.

Victor complied quickly, sliding onto his knees and watching him with eager eyes. Nothing was said between the mates as Yuuri’s hand moved and clasped the metal belt resting on Victor’s hips. It took everything in Victor to not buck into that delicate hand as it slid over his trapped erection longingly, making him whine. He inhaled sharply, metal clacking together as the belt was pulled from his pants loops and tossed to the ground. His pants were unbuttoned and unzipped just as quickly. Yuuri used one finger, tugging the waistband down and letting his cock spring forward and out between the flaps of the material. Victor could smell the conflict in Yuuri’s scent, obviously debating what to do, before the collar around his neck was rotating around his neck.

The sensation around his neck made Victor gasp, cold metal sliding against his skin as Yuuri moved himself towards the headboard. Victor watched with anticipation as that lean body slid against the sheets, the leash tightening and tugging Victor forward slightly. Victor slid on his knees and followed, blinking as Yuuri’s shirt slid up and his bare chest rested against the messy sheets. Victor widened his eyes, cock fully twitching at the sight of his back arching and his ass on full, naked display for the alpha. He was presenting. For Victor.

A full groan left Victor’s throat at the sight and the realization. He was so weak for Yuuri, and Yuuri knew it. Sinfully knew it and took advantage of it.

There was another tug on the leash and Victor complied eagerly, sliding his body on top of the omega’s, chest pressing into his back. Yuuri shivered beneath him, and Victor had to swallow the hot lump in his throat. “Nngh… sir, please,” Victor husked, sliding his hips along his lower back, cock twitching and leaving a sticky trail over the dimples in his back. “Please…”

Yuuri groaned deeply, ass pressing up and his head moving to the side, ear pressed against the top of the pillow. “Fuck me like the dog you are, Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, toes curling against the foot of the bed.

His mate didn’t need to tell him twice.

Pulling his hips back slightly, long fingers slipped down to grasp at that bubbly ass that rested against his thighs. He pulled at the taut skin, pulling apart the tantalizing cheeks and looking down as he exposed that hole to him once again. Victor moaned deeply, sliding his thick cock along the crease Yuuri’s wet hole. He could feel it twitching against his pulsing length and it took everything in Victor to just not pound him into the mattress.

He pressed his tip against him, teasing him for a moment. Yuuri eagerly pressed back, only for Victor to slide in easily, pressing in more than halfway with the first thrust. Yuuri let out a cry beneath him, fingers tightening around the leash and tugging Victor against his back. Victor moaned desperately, the motion forcing another few inches inside. “Ngh… ugh, fuuuck,” Victor breathed, messy hair sliding over his sweaty forehead and tickling the back of Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri groaned as he felt that large alpha cock slide inside of him, muscles unintentionally clenching around the girth and tugging him further inside. _“Fuck, Vitya,”_ Yuuri breathed, hand on the pillow sliding up and into the alpha’s hair. He tugged, only for Victor to retaliate by gripping his hips harder.

Victor moaned deeply, a hiss leaving him as his mind swam with pleasure. It was pleasure he hadn’t felt in so long, his body buzzing with delight. His alpha was preening, being connected to his mate in a way that he hadn’t felt in so long. It was almost too much and not enough. “Shit, you’re so tight and hot inside.” Victor couldn’t stop the words from tumbling from his mouth, hips rolling to press deeper inside. He wanted to test his limits, to see how much he could get away with.

 _“God,_ alpha,” Yuuri gasped, biting his lip harder. “Fuck me, alpha… make your omega feel good…”

He didn’t have to be told twice.

A low moan left Victor’s lips, nodding eagerly against his neck. He pulled back, waiting until only the tip of his cock was inside, before slamming back inside of him. The wet noises that came from between their hot bodies was almost too much. He fucked into him deeply, thighs on either side of Yuuri’s as he rutted against him. “Hngh!”

Yuuri let out a rough gasp, hot pants leaving his mouth as Victor bucked against him, zaps of pleasure sliding up his spine with each thrust. He tugged on the leash, keeping Victor against him tightly as they moaned and pressed together deliciously. “Vitya…! Oh, shit, that’s so good… such a good alpha…!”

Victor panted harshly, a deep growl rising in his chest as he fucked into him harder, fingernails digging into his fleshy hips and ass. “F-Fuck… omega, yes, omega… so tight!” he cried, lips parting to scrape his teeth over Yuuri’s neck, over the scarred mating mark that had been placed there a little more than a year ago.

“A-Alpha…! Oh, God, oh, _God,”_ Yuuri babbled incoherently, fingers in the larger man’s hair tightening. “You feel so good, such a good boy.”

The said alpha was a mess above him, flush coating his cheeks as he pressed his forehead into his shoulder, fangs digging slightly into his flesh. “Nnngh… shit, sir…” he breathed, puffing out a hot breath and grinding against him.

A loud whine tore through Yuuri’s throat, slick soaking between them as he tightened around the cock inside him, fingers scraping against the scalp in his hand. “Vitya.” Those brown eyes turned up towards the alpha, his cheeks covered in a dark blush as they stared at each other. “I love you… I love you so much. You make me feel so good…!”

A deep pant left Victor and he gazed down at him, hands sliding from his hips and up his body. He gripped at his chest, fingers sliding along his sweaty skin and nails digging into his skin. “Love you, I love you too. Love you…” he babbled, pressing his face back into his neck desperately, body continuing to move.

Yuuri continued to meet his movements eagerly, bucking against the mattress and rolling on the thick, heavenly cock inside of him. Whimpers left him and he tugged further on the leash, keeping Victor pasted against him. The moved together, slamming together and bodies sliding together slickly. The room was heavy with lust and their mixing scents, twisting together and filling every crevice of the room around them.

“Vitya… I love it when you fuck me. I love your cock, it’s so good, alpha. Your knot… I want your knot…!” Yuuri cried out, tears of pleasure spilling out over his cheeks as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching.

Victor wasn’t faring any better—he was getting desperate. He felt like he was going to explode at any moment, his knot already slowly filling and expanding. “Omega, omega…!”

“It fills me up so good,” Yuuri sobbed, “I love it, I love it, alpha! Please! Fill me, fill me, please, fill me up!”

“Gonna give you my pups, sir,” Victor whispered, one hand moving from his chest and digging into the pillow, nails scraping over the expensive thread count. “Make you carry them, breed you…”

 _“Yes! Yes!”_ A scream tore through Yuuri’s throat, the hand in Victor’s hair tugging roughly as he arched, body shaking.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, I can’t--!” Victor cried, persona breaking as his knot finally caught on Yuuri’s rim, keeping him inside as he slammed in for the final time. Blue eyes closed tightly, and silver brows furrowed, back shaking as his orgasm tore through him, the pleasure washing over him like a hot blanket. He came, filling up his beloved mate to the brim and sliding in further with the added slick.

Yuuri stiffened under him, the hot, wet, stickiness inside of him only pushing him to the edge. He bit his lip, a cry leaving his own lips as he found his own release, making a mess of the freshly cleaned linens beneath him.

The omega shook and shuddered, fingers unraveling from Victor’s hair and falling limply onto the bed. The alpha was quick to follow, body relaxing as he collapsed onto the younger man beneath him, covering his body with his sweatiness. They panted together, struggling to catch their breaths, now stuck together until Victor’s knot decided to go down and release them from each other.

Victor laid there quietly, nose gently nuzzling at Yuuri’s neck and peppering kisses over the hot skin. He cleared his throat quietly, before he felt a small smirk come to his lips. “That came out of nowhere,” he quipped, sliding his arms down and around Yuuri’s waist, tightening around him as he held him close.

Yuuri giggled a little. “I told you that you had to make it up to me.”

“Did I accomplish that?”

“Mm… give me a few minutes and I’ll let you know,” the omega smirked, tugging once more on the collar teasingly.

Victor smirked, letting out a little woof against Yuuri’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
